


Blood Brothers

by SailorLestrade



Series: Blood Brothers [1]
Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Slight wincest if you squint, To Be Continued, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's former flame makes the Winchester's next case deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sneaking around the back of the mine was not the hard part. After he removed the mask from his bloodied face and grabbing the pick ax wasn't hard either. The hard part was about to come. Sitting down in a place where he knew they wouldn't find him, Tom Hanniger unzipped his jump suit and pulled out a wrinkled picture. He had had it for years, seven years to be exact. Stole it from someone that he had met at the hospital. Nice kid, had his whole life ahead of him. Wonder where he was now?

Stripping out of the red jumpsuit, Tom stuffed it into a broken crate not far from the entrance. Sarah and Axel couldn't see him from there, but he could see them. He almost had her all to himself and her...husband just had to go ruin it all. He looked back down at the picture in his hand, then back up at Sarah as she climbed into the back of the ambulance with Axel and took his hand. That bastard had had his dick in another woman for nights upon nights and Sarah was still willing to take him back. Tom prayed that Axel would bleed on the ride, his heart slowing until it stopped and he struggled to breath. Then she would see. She would see that Tom was just right for her. 

It was later at night as when Tom finally left his home of the mine for the woods. Hidden among the trees with the axe and the lamp off the helmet he had just taken off, Tom set thinking about his next move. He took a pocket knife out of the jeans he had been wearing all day and set Harry's pick axe on his lap. He began to carve names into the wooden handle. Irene, Megan, Axel. There were a few others added from Harry's reign as the murderer. No, not murderer, just someone out to take revenge against those who had done him wrong.

"They'll pay, won't they Harry?" Tom asked as he started to carve the last name into the handle. "We've spilt a lot of people's blood with this damn axe of yours, but it's all going to end tying up some loose ends of the past." He placed the axe in a tree that was behind him. There was a pile of wood shavings at his feet, along with the picture he had. He looked up at the axe handle one last time. "It'll be good to see you again and your big brother too." Tom laughed evilly as he shut off the helmet light and disappeared into the black night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns about the mine attacks.

One Week Later

Sam set in the diner, waiting for Dean. He was flipping through a newspaper while Dean stood up at the front and flirted with ever girl that walked by. He was tired, he wanted to go to sleep, but the weather outside didn't look too great to be walking in. There was a storm on the way and Sam didn't want to get caught out in it. He was getting a little fed up with the way that Dean was always chasing after everyone. He really needed to get a copy of the Impala keys so stuff like this wouldn't happen. He could just go to the house they were staying in and order a pizza. 

There was a pile of newspapers next to Sam. He picked up the next one without playing much attention to anything about it. That's when he saw the headline. His heart seemed to stop and his chest began to tighten. He took shallow breaths trying to calm himself down, but instead it just made him hyperventilate.

Valentines Murderer Kills Again: Dies in Mine Explosion

"Harry." Sam whispered as he flipped through the pages, looking for the story. He began to read through it, the words flying off the page at him. He set the paper down on the table and looked out the window. The darkening sky was all that met his eyes. He didn't look at the people passing or the cars. He didn't even look at the Impala that was now becoming shadowed.

"Dude, found us a job couple towns over." Dean said. Sam ignored him. "You okay? Hello, Samantha!" Dean touched Sam's hand, causing him to jump. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Umm..." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, there's an old mining town not too far from here. Missy over there," Dean motioned with his head to a girl at the front of the building. The blonde smiled when her eyes locked with his and waved. Dean waved back. "Says that one of the mines is haunted. Said that the ghost of this dude that died in a mine explosion is haunting it." Dean said. Sam just nodded his head. Then he looked up at him with worried eyes.

"What's the name of the mine?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Who owns it?" Sam asked. Dean opened up a tiny notebook that he had been using during his interesting conversation with Missy. Flipping past all the dirty stuff that she said she'd do to him, Dean found the page with the case details.

"Um...the Hanniger's owned the mine." Dean said. "She said that she's not sure who has it anymore." Sam closed his eyes.

"We're not going." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam opened his eyes and looked back at him.

"As a matter of fact, let's just get the hell out of here while we still can." Sam said. He grabbed the stack of papers by him but forgot the one that was in front of him. Dean grabbed it and saw what Sam had been reading. He watched his brother's quick escape out of the diner. He followed him out into the street.

"What's gotten into you?" Dean asked as Sam made his way to the Impala. Sam looked back at him and Dean waved the newspaper through the air. "Do you know about this or something?"

"It's a long story." Sam said.

"We've got time." Dean said.

"No, we don't." Sam said. "We have to get out now or..." He cut himself off as he looked past his brother on the busy street and saw the face briefly before it disappeared into the rest of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells his story

Harper Valley Metal Institution  
California  
Six Years Ago

"Dude, thank you again!" Matt Hascomb said as him and his friend walked down the hallway of the hospital. His friend, a younger Sam Winchester, just smiled.

"I don't see why you just HAD to take psychology." Sam said as he adjusted his laptop bag that was hanging off his shoulder. Matt laughed at the way that Sam made it sound.

"It was Hanna's idea." Matt laughed. Matt's girlfriend, Hanna Hudson, was going to be a therapist, but she was out of town for the weekend and Matt hadn't even bothered to start on his project, which was due next Wednesday. They had known about it for about a month now, but Matt had been more focused on X-Box then school. How he stayed in was something Sam would never figure out.

"Whatever dude. Let's just get this over with." Sam said. Matt nodded and went into the doctor’s office where they were supposed to meet Dr. Richardson, a leader in the study of criminal minds. That's what Matt's project was about.

Dr. Richardson and Matt started talking about the human mind and things that can drive a person insane. Sam set there, trying to stop his eyes from closing as they continued to talk about stuff that Sam didn't really know anything about. Dr. Richardson must have noticed, because she smiled at Sam with understanding eyes.

"There are some vending machines down the hall." She said as she adjusted her glasses. Sam smiled and quickly left the room. No wonder Dean felt so bored all the time when Sam would start rambling. Useless shit would get on anybody's nerves after a while. Sam pulled out his wallet as he made his way to the snack machine when he passed the rec room where some patients were sitting with visitors. Sam passed then quickly walked back. There was someone in there that looked familiar. That's when he realized who it was. Sam walked into the rec room and set down next to the man in white clothes.

"Dean?" Sam asked. The man didn't turn to look at him. Sam touched his should. The guy looked at him and Sam knew then that it wasn't Dean. There were just some things that brothers just knew, even if it had been forever since they had seen their brother. "Oh, sorry mister. I thought you were someone else." Sam said. He went to leave when someone snagged his wrist. He looked back to see Dean's look-alike holding onto his wrist.

"Please." He began. "I don't get many visitors." Sam felt sorry for the guy. He set down next to him. "I'm Harry Warden." The guy said as he extended his hand for Sam. Sam shook it.

"Sam Winchester." Sam replied. Harry smiled at Sam, a flash in his eyes that Sam didn't see told him everything he needed to know. This kid, right in front of him, he was the one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to go Harmony.

Present Day

"Sam." Dean said. Sam had been staring at a group of people walking the streets, trying to get to where they were going before it started to rain. Sam shook his head and looked at Dean. "What's up with you?"

"Just get in the car Dean." Sam said. "Please."

"Fine Sam." Dean said. "But I think that we should go to Harmony. People are dying there because of a ghost. It's our job to get rid of ghosts." Dean said. He got into the driver’s seat, and finally after a minute, Sam got into the passenger one. Dean drove awhile before pulling the car over on a deserted back road and shutting off the engine. Sam looked around and realized in the distance he could see a water tower...and were those...mines? 

"Dean, what are you doing? We need to go." Sam said.

"Not until you talk." Dean said. "What is so bad about Harmony that you can't go there? I know that as a family we've never been there before, so it must have been during your Stanford days."

"I...I've never been there." Sam said. And that was the truth. He had never been to Harmony. 

"Then what is it Sam?" Dean asked. "Because if you don't have a damn good excuse, we're going to Harmony so I can shoot a few rounds of salt through Casper." Sam sighed. No matter what he told Dean, he wouldn't think it was good enough and they'd still end up in the dirty coal mine in Harmony. 

"Fine." Sam huffed. "Let's go. But I'm warning you, some bad shits goin' down in that little town. Don't say I didn't tell you so." Sam said. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to sink as low as he could into the seat. Dean knew that Sam went into his little shell because he didn't get his way. He had seen it several times as a kid when Sam wanted to go play and John said no. Dean sighed and started the car again. He turned up the radio. If Sam didn't want to talk, more power to him. Dean wasn't just going to sit there and deal with the silence though. He hated silence, that's why he had such a vast music collection at Sam's feet.

"Money! Get away! Get a good job with more pay and your OK!" Dean yelled out. Sam closed his eyes, trying the best he could to ignore the little voice in his head that was telling him that this was a very bad thing. If only Dean had the same voice in his head, but knowing brother, it would sound sexy and then he'd want to fuck it. That's the last thing they needed. No, scratch that, where they were going was the last thing they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tom talk. Past.

Then

"So, Harry," Sam began. He'd been here a couple times with Matt, and each time he came to visit his new friend. "If it's not too intruding, but why are you in here?" Sam asked. Harry looked out the window before looking back at Sam.

"Few years ago, I had this horrible experience." Harry explained. "I watched as my friends died right in front of me." Sam nodded his head. "That's something that you never get over."

"I hear ya." Sam said. "I've seen some things too. Things that I wish I could unsee." Sam said. Harry just smiled at him.

"But, hey, you got in Stanford. Things couldn't have been that bad." Harry said. Sam sighed.

"My family life is fucked up." Sam said. That's when Matt appeared in the doorway of the rec room.

"You ready man?" He asked. Sam nodded his head. He stood and patted Harry's shoulder.

"See ya later Harry." Sam said. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah Sam." Harry said. Sam slipped out of the room, unaware that the whole time they had been talking, Harry had stolen his wallet and returned it. All he took was a picture that Sam had showed him before.

"So your friend Harry, I asked Dr. Richardson some questions about him." Matt said as they walked out to Matt's car.

"What about him?" Sam asked. They climbed into the car and Matt started it.

"Well, for starters, his name's not really Harry Warden. Harry Warden was a murderer miner from this town called Harmony that went on a violent killing spree on Valentine's Day one year. That dude your talking too, his name is Tom Hanniger. His family owns the mines that Harry worked in. Tom was accused of causing a mine collapse, which caused the real Harry Warden to fall into a coma. Harry awoke, went on a killing spree and was shot dead in front of Tom." Matt explained. Sam stared at him.

"Poor guy." Sam said after a while. No wonder he's goin' crazy." 

"Well, he's your friend." Matt said. Sam slapped Matt's arm. 

"Leave the poor guy alone." Sam said. "Harry...I mean Tom is a good guy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is struggling to keep the past in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to continue this story. I will put it in the tags, but there will be hints of Sam/Dean (this was actually wrote a long time ago) and later on in the other stories, it will be more in play. So if that's not your thing, I'm sorry.

Present Day

Sam came out of his shell when Dean pulled the Impala into the mining town. The streets still had people, but there weren't as many as Sam thought there should be. But he guessed that with a mine explosion just happening a week before. Dean had stopped them at a motel and went in to grab the keys. He came back and knocked on Sam's window, making him jump in his seat.

"Room 13." Dean said. Sam nodded and grabbed his stuff.

"Real lucky, huh." Sam snorted as they made their way towards the white door with the black thirteen. 

Much to Dean's pleasure, the room didn't have a color scheme or overdone decor. White walls with two beds, just the way he liked it. There were a few paintings on the walls and the little metal plates on the glass said they were done by local artists. Above the bed that Sam would take, there was a black and white picture of the town, taken from one of the hills that were around the town.

"Wow, for lucky 13, this place isn't half bad." Dean said. Sam nodded. Things just seemed a little too perfect to Sam. "Well, I'm starving. Let's go get some food." Dean said. Sam lay his gear down on his bed and did one final look at the picture. His eyes kept drawing to it and he didn't know why. He finally pulled his eyes away from it and him and Dean got back into the Impala.

They pulled up in front of a nice little diner in the middle of town. When they got out of the car, they received a few strange looks from passer-bys. Mothers that were walking with their children quickly pushed them by or ran to the other sidewalk quickly. Dean looked over at Sam and shrugged.

"Maybe you need a shower." Dean said. Sam flipped him off. They moved inside and got some mixed looks, angry glares and surprised faces. As they moved to an empty booth in the back, Dean sensed someone standing and moving with them. He pushed Sam in front of him, unsure of what was going on. Just as they were about to reach the booth when someone grabbed Dean's shoulder, spun him around and hit him in the face.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, going for his brother. Sam knelt down by Dean as his brother looked up at the attacker. A group of angry looking men stood in front of them, staring down at them.

"You just don't know how to stay dead, do ya?" One of the men asked as he readied himself to make an attack on Dean's ribs. Dean grabbed the guy’s ankle before he could and caused him to fall backwards into another guy.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. Another man in the group moved towards Dean, but Sam stood in between them. The guy punched Sam in the face twice, causing the younger Winchester to fall backwards into the booth they were just about to take. "You son of a bitch!" Dean growled.

"You've got balls Hanniger." The man growled as he grabbed Dean by his shirt and lifted him up. "Coming back into town after everything you've put us through!"

"Hanniger?" Dean asked. He looked at them confused. That's when Sam stood up, wiping blood away from his nose.

"He's not Tom Hanniger." Sam said. "His name's Dean Winchester. He's my brother." Sam said. The man that had Dean's shirt looked at him and tossed him aside. He moved to Sam.

"Like I'm gonna buy that." He said. "That asshole probably has you brainwashed like he did poor Sarah. He's a murderer." The guy pointed back at Dean, who was getting up off the floor. Sam shook his head.

"Dean may be an idiot, but he's no murderer." Sam said.

"Hey!" Dean said. That's when there was a soft voice among the group.

"It's not Tom, Paul." A woman said. The group all looked to see a beautiful woman standing there. "Tom's dead. I watched him die."

"Sarah." The guy, Sam guessed was Paul, said.

"Let them go Paul." She said. Paul and the others looked at each other before leaving the diner. The woman came up to the boys and took in their appearance. "You do look a lot like Tom though."

"Who is this Tom guy?" Dean asked as he looked at Sarah. "And how do you know him?" Dean asked as he turned back to Sam. Sam wiped at the blood on his nose again.

"It's a long story." Sam said. Dean glared at him.

"I'm tired of 'it's a long story'." Dean said loudly. "So spill. Now." Dean said. He then remembered that Sarah was still standing there. "Sorry. Family drama."

"It's fine." Sarah said. "I was just kinda shocked to see your face. You look a lot like Tom. It's...it's just weird." She lightly laughed. "Anyway, I'm Sarah Palmer." She extended her hand. Dean shook it.

"Dean Winchester." Dean said, slightly cringing when he realized that him and Sam had just both used their real last name. "And that's Sam." Sarah smiled at Sam.

"Do you want to go to the local clinic?" She asked. Sam looked down at saw all the blood on his hands from where the guy had punched him. His nose wasn't broken, he would know. It had happened before.

"Nah. I'm fine." Sam said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sarah said. She smiled at Dean before looking back at Sam. "If you need anything, let me know. Welcome to Harmony." She added. Sam nodded and Sarah left. Dean slapped Sam's arm.

"She was totally hitting on you." Dean said. Sam watched her walk away. He had heard a story about her before. At least he thought it was the same girl. She looked the same as the girl in the picture. Her arms around Tom's neck as they smiled at the camera outside the mine...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tom talk about love.

Tom handed Sam the picture. Taken before he left town. The beautiful girl that was right next to him. Tom smiled as he stared at it.

"Who is she?" Sam asked as he handed the picture back. 

"That's Sarah." Tom said. "She's the love of my life. I was goin' to marry her someday, but fate has a tendency to not let you have your way." Tom stopped as Sam nodded his head. "So, do you have a pretty little thing wrapped around your arm?"

"Yeah." Sam said with a blush. "Her name's Jessica. She's beautiful."

"I bet." Tom said. "You must be one hell of a lucky guy." Sam smiled.

"I am." He said. "Jess is the most precious person to me."

"You have any picture?" Tom asked. Sam nodded and pulled out a picture that him and Jess had taken at the fair. He still couldn't find that picture of him and Dean that he had showed him. It was from the good 'ol days. When he was still with his family. They had taken the picture after a hunt with a werewolf. Sam left for Stanford not even two days after it was developed.

The picture of him and Jess was a silly one. They both had weird faces. Jess had on a blow-up balloon tiara and bunny ears behind Sam's head. A stuffed monkey that Sam had won for her while shooting cans set in-between them. Tom smiled at the picture before handing it back to Sam.

"She's beautiful." Tom said. Sam slipped it back into the pocket in his wallet.

"We're not real serious or anything." Sam said.

"But sometimes you wish that there was more to this relationship?" Tom asked. Sam nodded his head. "That's how things are sometimes."

"So..." Sam said. Him and Tom had talked about tons of things, but now he didn't know what else to day.

"Tell me some more about your family." Tom said. "You don't seem to talk about them much. As a matter of fact, you haven't said anything about them since you showed me that picture."

"There's not much to tell." Sam said. "My Dad hates me and if my brother wanted anything to do with me, he would have shown up by now. I'm a disappointment to everyone around me." Tom reached out and grasped Sam's hand. Sam flinched as the cool skin wrapped around his.

"You're not a disappointment Sam." Tom said softly. "You got a full ride to Stanford. You're smart and funny and you've been willing to put up with me for longer than anyone else has." Tom pushed some of Sam's hair behind his ear, making his squirm uncomfortably.

"I...uh...I have to go!" Sam said standing suddenly. Tom did too.

"Sam...wait!" Tom yelled after Sam. Sam ran out of the hospital, not looking back at Tom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confesses something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted. I've been so sick. I even had to go to the hospital. Some rest should make me fine. Anyway, here you go.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam snapped his head away from the window and looked at Dean. "Dude, what's going on with you? You're day dreaming more now than you ever have!"

"Sorry. Don't know what's gotten into me." Sam said, turning his attention back to the half-eaten chicken salad sandwich. He noticed that Dean's bacon cheeseburger and fries were gone. He sighed and pushed his plate away. Dean noticed.

"So, you've never been to Harmony but yet you know about the town crazy man." Sam clutched his napkin in a fist.

"He's not crazy!" Sam yelled. A few people looked at them.

"Shhh." Dean said. "God, you act like you liked him or something." Dean said. He looked at Sam, head downcast with a slight coloring of red in his cheeks. "Oh my God...you did didn't you?!"

"Dean..."

"Wow, I thought that you were purposely sabotaging your relationships. You're still stuck on this Tom dude aren't you?" Dean said. He noticed that Sam wasn't making eye contact with him but now that he knew the truth about his brother, he was determined to find out what was going on with him. Even if that meant pushing too far. "When were you two together?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You know, when did you and this Tom guy became one?" Dean said. Sam sighed.

"Six years ago." Sam said.

"Six years? Wasn't that..."

"Yeah." Sam said. "Stanford."

"So was this before Jess or what?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and grabbed his coke that was sitting in front of him. He took a long swig of the bubbling liquid and slammed the glass down.

"During."

****

Tom set in his room, staring at the wall. He had drove Sam away by coming on too strong. With his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on top of them, Tom just wished right then that he could just die. Just disappear and never come back. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. But he couldn't.

"You have a visitor." A nice little nurse said. Tom buried his head farther against his knees so he wouldn't have to deal with a visitor. He closed his eyes to fight the tears.

"Tom?" Someone said softly. Tom's head shot up as the nurse left. He stared at the person in the doorway.

"Sam?" Tom asked. "I...I thought you left."

"I did." Sam said. "But I came back. I felt bad about storming out like I did. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I should be saying I'm sorry." Tom said. "I tried too hard."

"It's fine Tom." Sam said as he set down next to him. "It's just...I never..."

"You're too in love with Jess and I understand." Tom said. Sam just smiled at him before taking Tom's hand in his.

"Maybe not as in love as you think." Sam said as he smiled at Tom. Tom's face began to glow as he leaned forward and broke the gap between the two. He was surprised at how soft Sam's lips were and that he was actually able to do this. Ever since he had talked to Sam for the first time, he had all these different feelings hitting him at once, feelings that he hadn't had since Sarah.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked as he pulled away from Sam. "I mean, I am in a mental hospital?"

"You don't seem like the bad guy to me." Sam said. "And trust me, I've seen some bad guys. You, you're more like the puppy that my dad would never let me have." Sam lightly laughed. Tom smiled.

"Right back at ya Tiger." Tom said, his hot breath on Sam's face. His hand reached up and ran through Sam's long hair. Tom began to kiss Sam again, deepening it as it progressed. He gently pushed Sam back onto the bed, continuing to kiss Sam. Sam felt a moan in the back of his throat. Tom set on top of Sam, removing his lips from Sam's in order to catch his breath.

"Anyone ever told you that you kiss like an angel?" Sam asked. Tom smiled and blushed. He touched Sam's cheeks with the back of his hand. 

"Stay with me Sam." Tom said. "I love you Sammy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes things awkward

He stared at the red heart on the wall behind the cashier. It hadn't been taken down yet from Valentine’s Day. Thinking back to all those years ago made Sam just want to go lay down and sleep forever. Sam walked out the door while Dean settled their bill. He adjusted his jacket and stood against the Impala until Dean came out and stood next to him.

"So..." Dean began. "Are you gay?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, seeing that you dated a dude..."

"Bi yes, gay no." Sam said.

"So...have you been with others since then?" Dean asked. Sam sighed. He knew that admitting this secret to Dean was a bad idea. Jess had found out and of course Tom knew, but Sam had made up his mind that no one, and he meant NO ONE, in the Winchester family or associated with the Winchester's would ever find out. It may have been fear or the longing to finally fit in with the rest of his family, or it may have been that Sam wasn't ready to admit anything to himself yet. Whatever the case may be, Sam was starting to regret telling Dean any of this.

"Dean, this is a little awkward." Sam said. "Can we just focus on this case that you wanted me here for?" Dean smiled.

"Whatever you say Lover boy." Dean said. Sam fought the urge to walk away.

"So these mines are supposed to be haunted by the ghost of one Harry Warden. They say that his spirit is passed from one host to the other, but we're just not sure how. The last host though, well, didn't come out so lucky." Dean handed Sam a folder that he had hidden under his jacket. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean said. Sam opened up the folder.

"No." Sam said. "No. He wouldn't."

"Many eyewitnesses say that Tom Hanniger was caught leaving the scene of several murders and that Sheriff Axel Palmer's life was almost ended because of this guy. Sammy, I'm sorry to say this, but your boyfriend is a killer." Sam shook his head no, trying to erase the idea of Tom killing someone from his head. Tom wasn't the bad guy here, Harry Warden was, right?

"Tom." Sam whispered into the wind. "No."

****

Sam never told Jess about Tom and Tom was okay with that. Sometimes he got his Sammy more than Jess, because of college schedules and junk, sometimes he was stole from him by her. He would rather have Sam for a little bit than not at all. He didn't think he could handle that. So he would just have to put up with sharing this amazing person no matter how much he hated it. If Sam was happy, then he was happy.

Tom was hoping that soon he'd be free from this prison and he could go with his Sam. They could go out and be together and eventually Sam would leave that blonde bimbo once and for all. She wasn't right for him, no one was. Tom knew he didn't deserve the beautiful creature that God had sent to him, but he didn't care. Someday, he knew that Sam would be his. He knew it.

Tom was pulled from his thoughts by someone at his door.

"Good afternoon babe." Sam said as he walked into Tom's room. Tom smiled and jumped off his bed. "I got it cleared for our plans today."

"What plans?" Tom asked. Sam smiled and moved a picnic basket from behind his back.

"How about a quiet picnic lunch out in the gardens?" Sam asked. Tom ran over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and smiled.

"You're the best." Tom whispered into Sam's shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said as he kissed the top of Tom's head. "Ready?"

"I've been waiting forever." Tom said. Sam smiled as the two ventured down the hallway to the garden area outside the hospital. Tom had shown improvement over the past few months and Sam knew that the doctors wouldn't say no. He'd been planning to do something like this since the day him and Tom first kissed.

Sam spread a blanket out on the ground and set up the food. Tom set down across from him and watched everything that Sam placed. It looked so much better than that stuff they tried to shove down the patient’s throat in the hospital cafeteria. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, fresh strawberries, and two bottles of Cherry Coke. But that wasn't the best part. For the strawberries, Sam brought chocolate sauce. And for the Cherry Coke, trying to make it as romantic as possible, he brought two glass champagne glasses.

"Sam, this is too much." Tom said. He looked deep into Sam's puppy eyes and felt his heart melt. "You shouldn't have."

"But I did." Sam said. 

"But you said you can't cook." Tom laughed. Sam smiled and his cheeks turned pink. 

"I...um...I bought it at the grocery store." Sam said. "I can't boil water without burning it." Tom and Sam both laughed as Sam poured the coke into the glasses and handed one to Tom. Tom raised his up.

"To us." Tom said.

"To us." Sam repeated. That tapped the glasses together before drinking. Before they even started eating, Tom stood and ran over behind a tree. "Tom?" Sam called out. A moment later, Tom reappeared, holding something behind his back.

"For you." He said, showing Sam a beautiful flower. A deep red rose.

"Oh Tom." Sam said as he took it from him. "I...I don't know what to say." Tom moved closer to Sam, taking his head in his hands and making Sam look him in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll stay." He said. Sam smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tom.

"I promise." He whispered when they broke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to go out during the witching hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are "If I Fell" by the Beatles

Back at the motel, Sam was unpacking his bags when a white envelope fell out of a long forgotten side pocket. Sam picked it up and examined it. It was slightly yellowed, possibly because of water damage or something. Sam slipped up the unsealed flap and shook the contents out onto the bed. What he saw not only made his eyes grow big but brought tears to them as well. For inside was a smashed flower, a single deep red rose that had been wrapped in wax paper to be kept safe forever. Sam set down on the bed, the only noises in the room is Dean singing Aerosmith's "Walk This Way" in the shower. Sam kept staring at the rose.

"If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true, and help me understand." Sam whispered. "'Cuz I've been in love before and I found that love was more than just holding hands." It was their song. Sam quickly stood and turned on his laptop. He found the song and pressed play, listening to the love song play.

_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
'Cause I've been in love before  
And I fell in love was more  
When just hold in hands._

Sam lay back on his bed, knocking his bag onto the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of better times. Times when he was truly in love and for once, it didn't involve Jess. For once, when he felt truly free.

_If I give my heart to you,  
I must be sure from very start  
That you would love me more that her._

They had just finished their meal, Tom and Sam taking turns feeding each other the chocolate covered strawberries and were lying on the blanket, looking up at the sky. The nurse that gave Sam the permission said they could stay out until time for Tom's therapy, which wasn't until five. They had all this time to spend together. Sam turned on a CD player he had brought with him, this song playing as Tom casually tossed himself on top of Sam and began to kiss him.

_If I trust in you,  
Oh, please don't run and hide.  
If I you too,  
Oh, please don't hurt my pride like her.  
'Cause I couldn't stay in pain  
And I would be sad if our new love  
Was in vain._

His dad would never understand, neither would his brother. Jess might, but she'd probably throw a vase at him or something before storming out in tears. He couldn't risk that, but he could risk losing Tom either. He loved him. He felt more with Tom than he did with Jess. And as they lay there, blocked from the view of the hospital, Sam knew that he wanted to stay with him forever. He never wanted to go back to Jess, he never wanted to see his family again. If he could just have this one person in his life forever, he could die a happy man.

_So I hope you see  
That I would love to love you,  
And that see will cry  
When she learns we are two,  
'Cause I couldn't stay in pain  
And I would be sad if our new love  
Was in vain._

Tom pulled his shirt over his head before leaning down to continue to kiss his Sam. This was his Sam, no one else’s. He just wanted to keep him to himself forever, but he knew he couldn't have him as long as he was here. He was trapped here, no way out. Sam was his escape. Sam brought him to worlds that he had never been to before. He loved Sam more than his own life.

_So I hope you see  
That I would love to love you,  
And that see will cry  
When she learns we are two..._

Sam was soon out of his shirt as well and letting Tom keep kissing him. He loved it. He didn't want the moment to end ever. As they continued to have a moment to themselves, time slipped away and soon Tom had to go.

"If I fell in love with you." Sam whispered as the setting changed from the beautiful garden to a crappy motel room, complete with Sam Winchester lying on his bed holding a flat rose to his heart while his brother sang his heart out in the room next to him.

****

It was late, way too late for Dean to be up, but he had this strange feeling that he couldn't shake. So he dragged his brother out of bed and to the Hanniger mines. Sam didn't want to go, because he was half asleep and about to have the best dream of his life, but no! He was following his brother to the outskirts of town to see if there was something weird going on.

"Dean." Sam growled at his brother. "What the hell are we doing out here? You wanted to go to the mines, so we came to the mines. Now, please tell me in case I forgot, but when did they start digging for fuckin' coal in the middle of god damn mother fuckin' trees?!?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, can you do me a favor?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Here, let me just drop everything at midnight to help you!"

"Sammy, can you shut up for FIVE FUCKIN' MINUTES!" Dean yelled. Sam flipped him off as he moved ahead of Dean.

They came to a small clearing that looked like it had been used recently. There were used pieces of burnt wood laying in the middle and there were slight traces of blood. Sam knelt down by it, running his fingers along it to see if it was fresh. It wasn't.

"Hey Sam." Dean said. He was standing at the base of a smaller tree, looking up into the forked situation of the limbs. He reached out and grasped something. "There's something up here."

"Dean, you know better than to touch stuff." Sam said. "Remember that museum in Kentucky?" Dean turned around and stuck his tongue out at Sam before turning his attention back to the item in his hand. He pulled it out of the tree and revealed an old pick axe.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he walked over to Sam. "This thing was up there."

"Well put it back." Sam said, treating Dean like a toddler. "You don't know where that's been."

"Calm down Sammy." Dean said. He started to swing the pick axe around like a master samurai. 

"Shit Dean, what you're doing." Sam said. Dean laughed as he walked to the tree edge. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his back on his brother. He continued to search the area when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around, expecting to see Dean standing there, acting like a Jedi knight with the pick axe, but he wasn't. "Dean?" Sam asked. Suddenly, there was a loud crunch behind Sam. He jumped around as the pick axe flew past his head and embedded itself in a tree. 

Out of the shadows came a man dressed in a dusty black miners outfit. Sam stood frozen in place, staring at him while his flashlight beam wavered in his shaking hand. He stared at Sam but seemed to ignore him at the same time as he moved to the tree and ripped the pick axe out. 

"Sammy!" Someone yelled. Sam turned to see Dean, a beaten up Dean without the pick axe, running towards him. He grabbed his arm and began to pull. "Come on Sammy, we have to get out of here!" Sam began running with Dean. The man chased them, grabbing Sam and less than gently throwing him to the ground. He swung his pick axe at Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He raised the gun he had brought and fired round after round of rock salt into the man. He spun around, looking almost shocked at Sam. He was too distracted by Sam to see Dean coming up behind him and roughly shoving him into a tree. The two began running away from the man with the pick axe, not stopping until they were back at the Impala, which Sam had the keys for.

"You want your keys?" Sam asked.

"No, just drive." Dean said. "We don't have much longer before he gets back." Sam nodded and they were gone, the man that had chased them only seeing the tail lights of the Impala as it drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get back to the motel

"What was that?!?" Sam yelled as they got back to the motel. Dean set on his bed, holding a plastic bag of ice to his face to bring down the bruising while Sam tended to a cut on his cheek.

"I think that was Harry Warden." Dean said.

"That means he has found a new host." Sam said. "This is great, just great. First Tom dies and now this. Am I ever gonna get a break?" Dean gave Sam a strange look that the youngest Winchester seemed to not notice.

"Well, maybe Tom didn't die." Dean said. "I mean, maybe he lived and Harry Warden got pissed so he moved on." Sam sighed and set down on his bed. Dean took the ice of his face and stood, pacing the room. "I think we should get the hell otta here."

"Dean, you're the one who wanted to come to this town. We can't just run because we got attacked once. People are gonna die." Sam said, watching his brother pace.

"He almost killed you Sammy." Dean said. "I'm not gonna stand by while that monster kills you." Sam sighed. Sam knew that Dean wasn't going to take 'we're staying' for an answer. But Sam knew that he could pull the little brother card and make Dean falter under his power.

"Dean." Sam said, his voice slightly sounding like a little kid. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine, a couple days. But if he tries to bash your college brain in again with that damn pick axe of his, I'm throwing your ass in the car and heading for the sandy beaches of Florida."

"Works for me." Sam said. He playfully punched Dean's shoulder before heading to the bathroom to get a shower. What he didn't notice as he walked away was that Dean's eyes seemed to glow and a wicked smile curled on his lips.

"Sammy." He whispered before he fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Wanna read more?


End file.
